Memories of Bitter Death
by switmikan74
Summary: It's better to die than have a broken heart...
1. Chapter 1

**WELL I'M A BIG FAN OF NATSUMIKAN SO DON'T HATE ME FOR BEING BITER BECAUSE OF MY MOOD! FEELINGS AFFECT WHAT I WRITE SO…NO HATRED!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M A CHILD SO YOUNG AND SO NAIVE, SO WHO AM I TO OWN THIS!**

Does it hurt so bad? does it satisfy you to break my heart? Does it felt good to see me cry? Does it make you happy to see me like this? Broken and half real, shattered and incomplete, and most of all you left me pretending and fake, but you know what , you made me a person I swear I'll never become….a fake…..bitch…you had made me turn to a wrong direction, and now I'm lost. Lost to a place called Despair and Loneliness. You left me sobbing and shattered….

" did you hear? A girl finally had the grasp of a certain someone…you know that 'BOY'."

"yeah and I thought SHE can make the guy soft. But I guess I was wrong because another girl did"

Whisper, muttering and lies are all around me. They didn't know what pain it cause me either. They don't know a thing, they don't even want to know the truth….

No one want to…

When I was sitting to OUR favorite tree, my best friend run towards me one day..

She heard it too, she was my bestfriend and still is. I know that she knows that o was hurt, I was on pain and she can see it through the eyes and masks I put.

Because in this kind of world , I learn all the lies and how to lie. I learn that people was probably being fake or just plain fake and users. I learn emotion can be a burden , so I hide it. And now, I became this girl, cheerful and strong and fake at the outside, lonely, weak and fragile on the inside. Like a glass, easily broken and yet ot was pure that can be turned blurry and unreadable.

" hey, are you okay?" she said

" yeah, I am fine" and then I smiled

" stop smiling, stop being like that girl' she said

"what do you mean? I am who I am" I replied

Lies … it hurt me to say that. And I know she was right, I am hurting.

"liar! I know you! We've known each other for a long time now. For years spending time with you, I know what move you would do next. Why do you always say' I am okay' or 'I'm fine' and then smile like that when you now that it hurts…. It hurts you from the inside? I saw you cried many times but I never saw you cried like that on your room one night. You lean to hide your emotion and pretend to everyone but…not me…it hurt you so much . I know your heart an world shattered and your soul died away..but please , it hurts me more to see you like this so please live….. for me ,,, for all of us…please don't kill yourself. Listen to me, okay?" and then she had silent tears flowing out her violet eyes,

"I would but sorry okay? Forgive me for what I'll do" and with that said, I left her staring at my back, for the first time in her life, confuse.

**TBC**

**A/N: SO LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? JUST REVIEW AND REVIEW! HAHAHHAHA PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE? **


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS FOR **THEFIRST** PERSON WHO REVIEW THIS WHICH IS ANIMEMANGA FAN! I TOTALLY APPRECIATE YOUR LOVING REVIEW…SO PLEASE READ THIS!**

**DISCLAIMER: WHY! WHY! WHY WOULD YOU ASK SUCH PAINFUL QUESTION? SADLY, I DON'T OWN THIS!**

**DEATH OF A FRIEND:**

She knows what I'll do…to kill myself… she tried everything to stop me and I convince her that I wouldn't, but , it didn't budge her. One night, she has to go out the place because she had been told that she has to meet someone , she don't want to but she has to, so she left.

I found this a my only chance…I grab a gun under my bed and pulled the trigger and it shoot my heart. I was dying with a bullet on my chest but I didn't care because I'm the one who want this but before my last breath I utter a single sentence that I know will break my best friend's heart

"I'm sorry, Hotaru, nut I had to do this, I have to die"

**THE NEXT DAY…..**

She came to my room, it was lock, I lock it so no one would know. She opened it with ease, as expected from her, she's a genius. When she saw me lying on the floor with blood all over the place, she scream in horror, she had screamed so loud that the academy heard it. They rush to my room because they had never heard her scream before and saw me ….. sprawled on the floor.. with blood still fresh from the incident.

" why? Why? Why is it have to be you Mikan? ….look at yourself, you're a mess!.. shattered and sad…. You're pathetic…. But …. You're… Mikan.. the best idiotic best friend I ever had… I love you… my dear friend… sleep tight and sweet dreams.." she said it through sob but her eyes are not those usual bored and cold eyes, they are soft and sad.

"Mikan…" she whispered to me one more time and got up and picked up a thing to my desk and walk away…

**ON CLASS TIME…..**

Normally the infamous Ice Queen would be blackmailing Ruka Nogi right now but not so oddly enough she was sitting on her seat gloomily…..

" Hotaru… cheer up!" Yuu said

" go away! I don't need you! Hoatru shoputed icily

"Hotaru…" Yuu said worriedly

"Hotaru, is there something we can do for you?" asked a very worried Ruka

"there is ." Hotaru replied

" there is? What is it then?"

" bring me a gun, a knife, a video cam and a time machine"

"are you kidding me?"

" No!" Hotaru shouted getting the attention of the whole class.

"but… why?" Ruka ask

"you wanna know? It's because I want to kill myself! I want to die with Mikan…."

"Hotaru…don't"

Hotaru began to walk outside but then something drop to the floor and started playing…

" Hotaru, I know you had put something here.. so listen carefully… Hotaru, you are my best friend and you'll always be. Thank you for everything that you have done to me an probably thank you for all of it…

But Hotaru.. my reason is that.. no… I had 2 reason for it..

that I'm in pain because of what happened.. but mostly.. 2. if I hadn't die with a gun…. I probably die seeing them together… Hotaru, I love you. Tell everyone that I love them too. Be happy..

we had put a fight to all the obstacle and build up a really strong friendship and I believe that it will never break. I may be stupid to all the lies but I'm a genius when it comes to friendship.. Hotaru… I'm so sorry , Hotaru , but I have to do this. I had to do this. I hope your hair grow longer and together with a certain someone. Sayonara my dear friend."

Hearing this made all of them cry.. Hotaru can't hold it anymore and run. She run to the place where 'she' belong, to the place where mikan's sakura tree lay standing tall. She cried all the whys of her heart, she cried so much that everybody want to cry too.. everyone knew, that behind those cold façade , sadistic , insecure , evil , heartless girl lay beneath an overly kind, overly protective, good, cheerful and strong girl. Yet thay won't believe the day THE Hotaru Imai broke down but they understand because her very own best friend died. It pained her the most knowing that the net day you'll never again see her.. because who wouldn't be broken when the only person you can count on died….? Who can?

So the only thing they can do is to follow her and cried with her….

But little did they know… she had a gun with her… the very same gun that killed her best friend pointing to the guy that caused her best friends death….

**TBC**

**SO HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE IT!1! ONE LAST CHAPTER MORE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO! I'M BACK GUYS! GOMEN NE MINNA FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING! HERE YOU GO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER OF MY STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER:EVERYONE LISTEN! TACHI-KUN COME BY MY HOUSE AND SAID I OWN GAKUEN ALICE…..OKAY, I'M LYING, SO?**

**SAKURA'S MEMORIES:**

But little did they know she has a gun with her. The very same gun that killed her best friend ,pointing to the guy that caused her best friend death…..

When they come they saw a scene they will never forget…..Hotaru pointing a gun to Natsume.

"Hotaru! Stop!" Ruka said but stop when Hotaru pointed the gun to him….

" don't come near me Nogi!or I'll shoot!" said Hotaru coldly

"bu-but…."said ruka

"shut up, because this guy here will die." Hotaru said veneomly, shr then turned to Natsume.

"you! You're the reason why my precious best friend die! I trusted you her heart Hyuuga! I trusted you but you merely kept it and kissed and hook up with another girl and a slutty fucking bitch! After what? After a week of saying sweet nothings to Mikan?... I thought you'd protect her you fucking bastard! And after all the things she'd done to you!" said Hotaru her voice ringing through the whole academy and all the people that hear this practically cried.

" and Mikan thought she can be with a guy that will never use her…. She…. She has never been so broken…she never had been so shattered before like that…that she killer herself.. she didn't cried when her parents died..and mostly I never saw her so torn up that she became a person she never wish to be… a fake pretender… you know Hyuuga…. If you only knew. She loves youi more than me.. and.. that pained me ..that someone took my number one place on her heart but that person… just use her and break her heart into millions of pieces that can never be fixed ever again…" this time her voice was soft and her tears was falling now yet her voice was heard by everyone. And then she shoot the gun…

**BANG!**

But not on Natsume but to herself much to everyone's surprise …

But before her time she shoot the gun directly on Luna's heart …..

" I hate you Luna and Hyuuga" that was her last sentence and after that they heard a little voice coming from a recorder….

" Hotaru! Kill Luna! Kill her!... Hyuuga… I hate you for hurting me…"

It keep repeating over and over again as if it was a chanr and at that very day the Sakura tree was considered the memory of that scene.. the memories of bitter death…

And every time they came across that tree you can always heart the shoot of a gun and that little voice chanting…

" Hotaru! Kill Luna! Kill her!... Hyuuga… I hate you for hurting me…"

**THERE! FINISH! THIS STORY SHOULD BE A ONE SJOT BUT…. I GOT LAZY..SO I MADE IT THREE CAPTERS LONG! BYE! GUYS AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND REVIEW! PRESS THAT BUTTON OVER THERE! I KNOW YOU WANTED TO! PRESS THE BUTTON! PRESS THE BUTTON! PRESS IT! XD**


End file.
